Welcoming the Night
by Stuff3
Summary: After the invasion that almost brought 2 worlds to the brink of destruction the heroes from both sides remain in contact to help each other before the worlds become separated again. All the while a certain billionaire genius playboy may have met his match as he puts up with the temptress of the night and whatever foes come their way.
1. Chapter 1

Stark mansion 2:36 am. Tony stark aka Iron man was busy working on his latest armor, in the basement to his extravagant home. The armor in the center of the room showcased to only him on a platform, the only lights in the room were the ones around it allowing it to be visible while the rest of the room remained in darkness only dimly outlined by blue. Next to it a table stood with a variety of tools and an empty cup once filled with water perhaps. Normally he would be blasting music that could be heard from space and lighting up the room that would make the sun jealous. But tonight he seemed more cautious… and he had good reason.

It had been several weeks after his world merged with another, and despite saving both worlds from being eaten that didn't mean crime stopped. So while the 2 worlds were still merged both sides decided to help each other rebuild out of a sense of responsibility and staying ahead of the game and upgrading was just Tony's way of taking responsibility and protecting the people he's sworn to protect no matter what world they're from. Now he knelt down before the right knee with a blowtorch. He stopped to stand up and took off the protective mask. He looked up at his greatest creation.

"Look better every time I see you extremis" he said looking at the helmet.

There he saw his reflection in the headpiece. His eyes, nose, beard all aligned to where they would fall once inside the helmet. "Now "he said looking down at the chest "let's see if I can get some more power into this thing" he poked at the triangle in his chest. He went to put the blowtorch down on the table but kept his eyes on the armor. Since he did that he didn't notice it hit the cup and sent it over the side of the table. Seeing it fall out of the corner of his eye he made a dash to grab the falling object. The cup was almost to the ground when he caught it, kneeling over with his arm stretched out. A single drop of sweat from his brow was the only thing that touched the ground. He let out a relieved sigh and looked to the stairs.

"That definitely would have brought on some unwanted attention".

He kept his eyes on the stairs for a moment as if he was looking at something in the darkness.. and he knew it was looking back. Then he turned around to the armor putting his back to the stairs when suddenly he heard a groan. He turned around panicked to the stairs. He saw nothing only darkness, but what was in it. After a few more silent moments he retained his composure and tried to return to the task at hand. He took a step forward to continue when suddenly rights flashing lights filled the room, an alarm was going off and a digital computer screen appeared before him. Red light appeared over it reading "Danger". Frantically he entered his password to find out what was going on. He saw on the screen a crude layout of his home. At the bottommost floor was a white dot titled "YOU" in the same color. He looked again at the layout to find the source of the disturbance. At the topmost layer a red dot was moving titled "DANGER". The dot was moving down each floor searching quickly through each. He watched as it went from each floor and ended up at the level above the basement and stopped as it hit the stairs. Tony turned around panting on edge to see what it was. He turned to look at the stairs but like before he saw nothing. The alarm went off and the red flashing lights replaced by blue still ones as before. He kept staring but nothing happened. After moments of nothing but silence his heart rate returned to normal and he let out a deep breathe. He stood up straight and was hoping to back to his work.

"Well well what do we have here?" a seductive voice questioned.

His hopes were shattered.

He turned around to see Morrigan Aensland the succubus demon princess from the other world he encountered and currently was his roommate or roommate with benefits as they called it ever since they saved the world. Now she stood before him in a purple kimono that showed off her legs one hand placed on her hip.

"Oh you know the usual just working on my armor" he responded.

"Yes I can see that" she said as she walked past him and pawed at the helmet. "So what I wanna know is" she paused as she lifted herself up onto the table knocking over the cup as she did so. Tony rolled his eyes as she smirked with her legs crossed. "SO I wanna know why I woke up alone in the middle of the night while you were down here?" Tony leaned against the armor crossing his arms.

"Well what can I say babe this is my passion" he said casually.

"Your passion?" she sounded almost threatening. Then she darted in front of him pinning him against the armor. "And what about my passion?"

"We've been doing your passion every day since you've started staying here. I need some me time, also it would probably help if you cleaned up around the house sometimes"

"Oh the hell with your me time, let's go back upstairs" he said in a babyish voice sucking on his finger.

Tony let out a defeated sigh "okay you win lets go".

So the led him across the room and up the stairs to go back to the top floor to his house. But before they left tony switched off the lights to the basement, then with one final tug from Morrigan he went up the stairs and back to doing her pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan Spencer walked through the dimly lit hallways of his headquarters. He recently returned from a mission which his superiors would no doubt like to hear about. He stopped in front of a door entered a code and walked though. As he entered the room a giant screen was all he could see, the light from it shining onto him. He covered his eyes as he briefly adjusted to the brightness.

"Welcome Nathan" the voice said

"Sir" he saluted a response.

"We are eager to learn how your most recent mission went. You were tasked with capturing Vergil the half demon from our world who recently part of a plot to merge our world with another. Now Nathan how did it go"

He paused briefly. "He got away" Spencer muttered.

"Ah a failed mission then" his superior inquired

"Well maybe if I had some backup"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing I just think from a certain standpoint our organizations too isolated. We've encountered an entirely new world full of superheroes and I'm stuck picking up the pieces on our end. Interpool's in negotiations with shield and Chris Redfield's teamed up with the Hulk last I checked. So if you want me to take out a demon from our world let me get help from a demon hunter or sorcerer from the other world or his brother from ours at least"

"We are not Interpool or the BSAA and there are many things about this new world we wish to learn of such as adimantium "A picture of wolverine claws extended appeared on screen. "Gamma radiation" A picture of Hulk appeared crushing the around around him. "The super soldier serum" Captain America appeared. "Cosmic energy" Galactus appeared next to the others a smug look on his face with 2 planets in his hands. "As you already know from our world already has an advanced battle suit" A bio of said woman appeared. "But in the other world someone wields a less elusive yet more dangerous set of armor". Spencer smirked at the picture that appeared. "We wish to look into all of these before the worlds return to normal. If you are so interested in traveling then choose one of these and they will be your next mission". Spencer looked at all his choices but came back to the last one and his smirk grew wider. "I pick this one" he said pointing at it.

Stark mansion 8:59. Tony and Morrigan layed in bed backs turned to each other. Then once it hit 9 the alarm went off.

"mmmmmmm" Morrigan let out. It kept going. "Turn it off" she mumbled. It kept sounding. She now turned to face Tony's back. "Turn it off" she repeated. No response, alarm still ringing. She lightly kicked him. Nothing happened. She repeated the process, still nothing. Then she wound up her leg and kicked him out of the bed.

"Breakfast time" he said as he stood up, wide awake from the rough awakening. He walked downstairs to his kitchen in pajama pants and a tank top not stopping the alarm as he went. He went to the fridge and knelt down to retrieve eggs for his breakfast. He felt something bump his back so he turned around to see what it was. He was greeted by a pair of legs.

"Ah morning legs" he greeted. He moved up "Morning waist" he said to someone's hips. "Twins" he said to a pair of breasts". He stood up fully now to greet the face that went with the body. "Oh it's only you" he said when he saw Morrigans face. She merely rolled her eyes and walked past him dragging her hand across his chest.

"Make me something"

He smirked "You're a big girl do it yourself" he said going to the stove. Morrigan sat on the counter next to him.

"Oh I wish there was someone in this world that was willing to serve me and do as I wish" she sighed.

"Well why you don't go find him". Morrigan stretched her foot out and turned his face towards her "Oh as sad as it may sound there's no one on this world that has satisfied me like you have"

"Well then I'm built to win every conversation with you. Hey you ever turn off that alarm clock?

"If you must know I used my persuasion on it" she responded seductively"

"Well better Deadpool and the clock and not me"

"Actually it's more like Morrigan smash". After eating his food Tony headed for the stairs.

"Well I'm off" he proclaimed.

"What? To where?" morrigan asked concerned.

"Work" he shouted from atop the stairs. "Oh" she let out clearly less interested.

So Tony went upstairs put on a nice suite and tie, brushed his teeth and headed towards his garage. After picking a car to drive out of the many he had he entered the driver's seat. He nonchalantly turned his head to the passangers seat and let out a surprised shout to see Morrigan sitting shotgun. She was in a white long sleeved shirt with red pants, her arm head rested on her right arm with a bored look on her face.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going with you to work"

"No you're not"

"Why not?" she started livening up. She clearly enjoyed giving him a hard time.

"Because..." he stuttered "you're uh... a bit of a distraction. He was referring to press conference stark industries held shortly after the world merging. He had a speech prepared a speech but didn't remember much of it since Morrigan stood in the back of the room making seductive poses making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Sorry just no you're a great roommate but not a good business partner"

"Well that's too bad because since you didn't make me breakfast you're stuck with me"

Tony let out a sigh of defeat knowing there was on use arguing. So he started up the car

"Guess you're not built to win every conversation" she commented.

"Well that's an ego stomper" he commented as they left the garage.

And with that they were off to stark industries. But not before making a stop at a local shop for breakfast. He gave her money for breakfast and asked for a coffee although she showed no signs of getting it as she left the car. But as he peered through the window he saw her at the counter with a brown paper bag, a water bottle and cup next to it. She then walked out and into the car handing him his coffee.

"You remembered "he said taking it

"I spit in it"

"Well I've tasted worse" he said taking a sip. Morrigan took a bagel out of the bag and began eating it

"How much change was there?" he asked.

"Oh I went in and they all recognized me as one of the saviors of 2 worlds and insisted I take everything free". Tony was about to comment when she put a finger on his lips. "Oh but don't you worry I knew you and your hero friends would look down on me for just taking it so I gave them all the money"

Tony sighed "That's alright what's a few dollars here and there"

"Oh so your volunteering to take me clothes shopping later"

"NO but I am sensing that I could kick you out of the car right now and you would be completely lost. You don't know how get back to my house –"

"Our house" she cut him off

"Well you're definitely making yourself at home. But you don't know the way back, you don't know how to turn the alarm clock off and you don't know where my building is, you would be completely lost and at the mercy of the city" he said sounding confident.

"Is that it right there she said pointing to the building that read "Stark Industries" while sipping her water.

"Touché" he said and they pulled into the parking lot.

The two walked into the building and hopped in the elevator for a ride to the top. They were the only ones in there as they stood in silence save for the elevator music.

"Ah a long elevator ride to the top, have any ideas to pass the time?" Morrigan looked at him seductively.

"Well you'd have to entertain yourself the rest of the way this is my stop. I've got a meeting on this floor. So you can go up to my office at the top just don't cause any problems please" Tony said as the doors opened. He was greeted by Pepper Potts

"Oh Pepper I noticed you weren't downstairs to greet me" he said walking out. Since his back was to her he didn't see Morrigans scowl or the fact that she slid away into one of the rooms.

"Yeah Tony I just oh! She's still with you" she said after noticing Morrigan.

"Yeah she's staying at my place part of the whole superhero saving the world thing anyway listen I really need you to look after her while she's here. I know you two don't get along for some reason but I really need-"

"Tony she walked into your meeting room".

He dropped dead "What?"

"She walked into your meeting room" she repeated. The two rushed over to the doors Morrigan walked through. Tony took a deep breath and then pushed open the doors. There he saw Morrigan sitting at the head of the table with 4 businessmen looking at her puzzled.

"Oh Tony!" She said "We were just talking about-"

"Mr. Stark!" he corrected taking her by the arm and leading her out of the room closing the door as he pushed her out. He turned back to the other men smiling. "Oh don't worry about her just the new girl on the job I'll probably end up firing her anyway" He lied walking over to them. "Now gentlemen let's talk business!" he said taking a seat. The men merely stared at him.

"Why not bring the girl back, I liked her she was pretty" one man said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Damn succubus powers" Tony thought.

Meanwhile outside Morrigan stared at the doors and pouted before turning around to see an annoyed Pepper.

"Oh Pepper you look as happy as usual"

"Hello Morrigan follow me please, it's been requested you stay on the top floor for now" she explained as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh so tense Pep why not let me give you a massage"

"Don't touch me" Pepper said as the doors closed.

**Back in the meeting room**.

"But Mr. Stark with all the damage done during the world merging how can we be sure all of our assets and investments in your company are still useful"

"This company is thriving as it always has. We're making breakthrough developments in the fields of technology and nothing is going to stop that"

"Well perhaps if you used your technology to produce weapons to protect us-"

"We don't do that anymore. From now on were focusing on clean energy for a better world". The meeting continued for a short time after but once it was done the men left and Tony headed for an elevator ride for his office on the top floor. The doors opened and there he saw Morrigan sitting in **HIS** chair.

"Oh sorry the boss isn't in right now but if you make an appointment I'm sure he'll be available at some other point" she teased as he walked up.

"Or now the boss just wants to sit in his chair" he said pointing. Morrigan summoned a swarm of bats that picked her up and floated her off the chair. Tony rolled his eyes flicked a stray bat with his finger and sat down. He felt comfortable and at peace currently looking at the ceiling.

"Uh" he let out a soft grunt as he felt pressure put on his waist. He looked down to see what it was. Morrigan was sitting in his lap. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Nothing" he replied. The 2 looked into each other's eyes. Morrigan pulled herself up to him. Their faces grew closer and closer together until.. a loud knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Tony snapped his attention away as Morrigan fell into his neck. She then pulled herself out but put her left arm around his neck. Pepper then walked in the room looking down at big pile of paperwork

"Yeah I was just given this and I think you're gonna have to.." she trailed off as she finally looked up. Her boss was sitting in his chair with a demon princess from another world sitting comfortably on his lap. An awkward silence filled the air until Pepper got her words together.

"Anyway Tony you-"

"Mr. Stark!" Morrigan corrected her. Another silence.

"Anyway you're gonna have to look at these papers here" Pepper finally managed to let out as Morrigan started to stretch.

"Yeah Pep thanks…" He paused as Morrigans hand started to caress his cheek making the atmosphere in the room more uncomfortable.

"Anyway I'll leave you to your work" Pepper announced before leaving.

"Yeah alright" Tony said as she walked out the door. Then he turned his attention to the woman in his lap who was still caressing his face.

"You're very touchy you know that". It was all he could come up with but she giggled in response.

"Alright let's get cracking" he said opening up his computer.

"Oh do we have to"

"Sorry babe duty calls"

"Then let's get started" she said as she reached over and typed in the password opening his computer.

"She knows my password" he thought. He then got hard at work looking at old files and upcoming projects on his computer all the while referring to the stack of papers Pepper brought in. Morrigan's contribution was keeping him relaxed usually through a massage. But when Pepper would come back with more work the encounter went down the same as it did before; awkwardly. But all in all that's what made it a good work day.


	3. Chapter 3

So the work day was finished and after all that the 2 returned home. It was 9 o clock at night. Morrigan was preoccupied with the watching the news. Tony had just gotten out of the shower wearing a towel over his waist. He was on edge during in case his roommate decided to drop in although she didn't.

"Hubba Hubba" she let out as he walked by.

"No need to be amazed just me being awesome". Then suddenly the news reporter spoke up.

"This just in a rogue sentinel has appeared downtown and has begun wreaking havoc and causing mass destruction." Morrigan turned to Tony who stopped dead in his tracks.

"And duty calls" he let out. Morrigan smiled and followed him as he went outside to his balcony. Thanks to the extremis virus in his body his armor took over in no time. He now gazed out to see the city.

"So hero what's your plan now?"

"For me to attack for you keep up" his voiced dulled by the armor. Then he shot up into the air and flew towards the city. "WHOOAA!" he let out.

"So tell me" he heard Morrigan's voice behind him. "How exactly is being the only bright object in the sky at night a strategic advantage? Won't he see you?" She mocked

"Well temptress of the night let's test your theory. We'll see if he spots us"

"You're on"

"Well here's our chance" Iron man let out as he saw destroyed buildings and fires ahead.

He kicked his speeds up and rocketed down to the street kneeling slamming his fist down on the cement heavily denting it. He stood up to see the back of a sentinel.

"Ha told ya" he said aloud. Then Morrigan landed only on top of him wrapping her legs around his neck and resting her head on top of his.

"Well look at that he didn't notice" she said casually. Tony then shook her off and prepared to negotiate.

"Sentinel I'm going to say this once stop what you're doing and this won't end badly. Regardless of what your programming is your putting too many people at risk". The giant robot finally turned around to face them.

"Analyzing" its emotionless voice let out. "Iron man Identity Anthony "Tony" Stark. Weapons repulsor beams. Final assessment… not primary target."

"Primary Target?" Tony let out.

"Hm guess you're not that important that must be an ego stomper" Morrigan said floating in the air next to him.

"Analyzing. Morrigan Aensland. Demon princess. Final assessment primary target found engaging battle mode".

"Wait you're the target!"

"Ooohh this could be fun"

"Ah this is serious why would the sentinel be after you or… who would program it to be after you" he pondered.

"Engage" the sentinel roared as it charged them. Morrigan laughed and took off with Sentinel close behind.

"No" Iron man screamed and took off after them. So now there was a three way chase in the sky. Morrigan taking the lead with Sentinel behind her and Iron man in the back. Iron man shot a unibeam at Sentinel but he dodged and it almost hit Morrigan.

"Hey watch it once was enough!"

"Sorry"

They continued to fly through the city Iron man shooting all kinds of projectiles in his arsenal and Sentinel dodging each one.

"You can't dodge me forever".

Meanwhile Morrigan was at the front enjoying the thrill of the whole event, a devilish smile on her face the whole time. She flew past buildings, in between alleys, almost skimmed the ground each time Sentinel stayed on her and Iron man behind him. Then she saw a large building in front of them and she got an idea. She picked up her speed and headed straight for it and her pursuers did the same. Iron man although in the back saw her heading straight for the building with no signs of stopping.

"Watch out!" he screamed but she didn't hear him. "Morrigan!" But then as she was about to him the building she turned away at the last second. The sentinel who had too much momentum couldn't stop and crashed into the building. Iron man then understood her plan. He kicked his speed up flying into the sentinel pushing him through the building and crashed him into the street on the other side leaving him in a crater. He stood up in the aftermath panting as Morrigan joined him.

"Well that was fun but it seemed like you lost your cool back there"

"Me no I knew what you were doing all along just trying to make it more dramatic" she said in a cocky voice.

"Whatever you say hero". Then suddenly Iron man was punched back into a building. Morriagn looked over to see Sentinel rise up. He then set his eyes on her. He threw a punch but she jumped up and kicked him back. The sentinel stumbled back and Morrigan kept on the offensive. She created a clone of herself and started wildly punching and kicking the giant robot. But then in the middle of her barrage he punched the clone making it disappear in a black cloud then grabbed her by both her legs and slammed her to the ground. Then he slammed her into a car and then threw her down the street. He tumbled down and skid towards the end. Slowly but finally picking herself up, she stared at the approaching sentinel. She got up and shot rockets from her wings.

"Indulge this" she said and shot them at him. One hit, then another, then he turned one hit his side then his back, soon rockets were hitting him every second and he was covered in a cloud of smoke. Morrigan stopped her attack to witness the outcome, all she could she was a thick cloud of smoke. Then suddenly a large yellow laser shot out of the smoke then another and another each one hitting her. Then a final one shot out putting her in the ground. Sentinel walked out of the smoke now charging up one last laser at it approached her. Morrigan was too beat up to stop him as he stood over her. He charged up the laser ready for the final attack. Then as it was about to fire Iron man came crashing into the bigger robot and taking him down the street. Iron man stopped his flight and landed but sentinel went tumbled down the street more. Then he got up and iron man readied himself for a fight. The 2 charged eachother and clashed. Iron man jumped up and punched him in the face bringing him down. Then he grabbed the back of him head and brought up his knee to hit him in the face. The sentinel stumbled back on its knees. Then iron man brought his right arm up charged up a blast and hit sentinel in the face sending him back more. Then he got up and they charged each other again. Iron man started punching and kicking against the mutant killer. He hit him in the chest then the face. He had to watch out for sentinels attack since he was bigger and closer to him. At that moment sentinel grabbed him in his hand and smashed him into the ground. Then he kicked him back down the street.

"Rocket punch" his emotionless voice said as his arm extended out to hit him. Iron man took to the skies barley dodging that last attack. Sentinel did the same attack grabbing Iron man's arm this time. He let out a scream as he was grabbed and brought down to the mutant killer who grabbed his other arm with his own. Iron man was now trapped in the sentinels grip, he charged up a laser to finish the hero. But as he did Iron man's chest began to glow.

"Unibeam!" he exclaimed as the laser was let loose on the sentinels hitting and then traveling through his chest. The robot released his grip then collapsed on the ground lifeless. Morrigan flew over towards him and the helmet was removed from his face.

"So was that enough excitement for you?" he asked

"Hm barley this was too boring"

"Yeah yeah..you okay?" he asked with a smile.

She chuckled "Of course I am why? Too dramatic for you" she teased. He chuckled at her joke and looked at her and she looked back. Then suddenly Sentinel rose from the ground stunning htem both. Even with the whole in his chest he was going to face them. Tony's helmet returned and they both got in a fighting pose. Sentinel was ready to attack when they all heard something unraveling. Sentinel randomly flinched at something then he got thrown back and into a building. Morrigan and Iron man looked at each other confused. Then a grapple landed down in front of them and started winding up. It started reeling in until it brought forth a man. Morrigan was shocked by the sudden appearance and turned to Iron man to see his reaction. His helmet was removed to reveal a smirk. He knew exactly who it was. The dreadlocks green clothes and a unique piece of machinery he could never forget.

"Alright so what'd I miss?" the man said.


	4. Chapter 4

So Spencer had now joined up with them and the first thing he did was challenge Iron man to a fight to see who had the better tech but he declined.

"I've had enough fighting for one night but if you wanna postpone your loss you can stay at my place for now"

"Sure I'm up for that"

"You boys can play all you want but I get first dibs" Morrigan chimed in licking Tony's face while cupping his head.

"I'll keep recognizable for ya" Spencer said to her. So with 2 take offs and some swinging the 3 made it back to stark mansion. Morrigan was interested in how it would turn out given the rivalry between the 2. Unlike when she fought Iron man Spencer actually beat him to a draw but if you asked either of them they would they were going to win. But their fight was postponed due to the interventions of Galactus but after that they vowed to settle the score one day. But when they got back there was no fighting that night, just some brief catching up between them and ten off to bed. So the next morning came and Tony awoke to a manner similar to the other day. He walked down the stairs in pajama pants and a tank top, into the kitchen there sitting at the counter was his newest guest sitting at the counter drinking straight from the carton of orange juice.

"Morning Spence" Tony greeted.

"Morning" Spencer replied and then threw the carton down to the floor violently. "You're out of OJ" was his only defense but Tony didn't mind. He knew Spencer wasn't much for manners but like Wolverine he was a good guy once you got to know him. He went to pick up the carton and threw it out.

"I hope the couch was comfortable enough for you last night"

"Oh it wasn't the couch I had a problem with" Spencer said before turning to him. "Heard some loud noises coming from the master bedroom that kept me up for some time. I got a pretty good memory you want me to recap for you?"

"Oh I think he's got enough firsthand experience to remember for himself" Morrigan came walking down her hands moving through her hair. "In fact I remember you begging me to stop because I was too much for you"

"Oh now we get the other side of the story" Spencer added.

"Do you have no manners we have new guest in the house and if you must know I remember it the other way around" Tony responded

Morrigan looked at him out of the corner of her eye and scratched his chin with her index finger. "I must have been too rough on you it seems you can't remember a thing"

"So you got raped?" Spencer said in a mocking tone.

"You know this is just exactly what I wanted to talk about over breakfast" Tony said sarcastically.

"Oh Spencer if you ever get lonely you can join in anytime" Morrigan commented.

He scoffed "No thanks I'm taken" he said showcasing his arm.

"Ah of course"

"And the left hand jokes begin" Tony commented,

"Yeah and more asses I gotta kick" Spencer said a little annoyed. Tony went to the fridge and Morrigan followed. He opened but noticed Morrigan was standing next to him leaning on the fridge.

"So are you gonna make me something this morning"

"Sorry princess you're on your own again" he chuckled. Again they were caught in each others eyes. They slowly started to lean in, their faces were about to touch when…. A grapple came in between them grabbing carton. They both turned to Spencer who began drinking.

"What? You had more OJ". Morrigan sighed, Tony rolled his eyes and then went to the counter to make toast grabbing the paper as on the counter as he went.

"Speaking of swingers" he started "Our friendly neighborhood Spider man made the front page". He showed the picture. Spiderman and Frank west stood there hands on each others shoulders Frank sporting his camera in his free hand, Spider man a thumbs up, with hordes of dead zombies around them.

"I heard of that "Spencer said. "The 2 were going after Wesker. They followed him to a mall where they had a showdown. He got away but unleashed hordes of zombies. They decided to stay behind and help people caught in there"

"Yeah says they saved 23 people" Tony read.

"Oh isn't that cute" Morrigan added. Tony then put the paper down grabbed his toast and walked out of the kitchen. "Well I'll see you later"

"Oh you're not going back to that dull office again" Morrigan whined.

"Not exactly" he said before leaving. Now it was Morrigan and Spencer in the kitchen alone. Truth be told they knew each other like they knew everyone else from there world but they just didn't meet that often. Morrigan thought he was too stiff and Spencer thought she put out too much. The most interaction they've had is by meeting this one person. But Morrigan thought this would be a good time for him to lighten up and have fun.

"Say Spencer you think you could make me some breakfast I'll repay you in any way you want" she said seductively letting her rob fall off her shoulder. Spencer turned around to reply.

"Hell no! You're a guest like me, serve your own crap". Morrigan pouted.

Tony made his way down to the basement and turned the lights on. On a large table in the room was the body of Sentinel, a whole still in his chest. He had it brought here last night to see if he could hack it and find out who sent it and what its mission is. HE walked over to the table, set his toast down and began tampering. But the sound of someone coming down caught his attention. He turned to see Spencer at the bottom of the stairs.

"Need some help doctor?" he asked

"Come prep the patient nurse" Tony said turning back to Sentinel. Spencer smirked, grappled onto the fan above them and swung over to the table.

"Well he's the problem there's a whole in his chest" he pointed out obnoxiously tapping with his bionic finger.

"Gee you don't miss a trick do you?"

"I thought you could use someone who actually understood technology you seem a little behind".

"Hm" was all Tony let out before he continued working.

"So what's the story on him?" Spencer asked leaning on the other side of the table.

"I'm not sure. He was sent to find Morrigan but I don't know why but I don't think he's doing it on his own, I think someone's programmed him. The question is who". They both seemed to think for a moment.

"What about Dormammu?" Spencer asked "Demon king takes out demon princess seems to make sense"

"That's true but this is technology, Dormammu's more of a magic guy he wouldn't bother with something like this. I don't think it's him.. Wesker, Virgil and Shuma Gorath don't fit the mold either"

"Well there's always M.O.D.O.K. but hey if he's behind it I wouldn't worry too much" Spencer started laughing but he could see Tony was deep in thought. "But hey don't sweat it, it won't be your problem much longer".

Tony looked up to him "What do you mean?"

"You really don't know? HAHA" a laugh escaped him "Man she has got you on lock down". Tony said nothing to him. "Anyway" Spencer said getting back on track "this world merging's not gonna last much longer. They were hush on the details but guys from shield said they know how to get the worlds back to the way they were separate and all. They're gonna plan a date so everybody can be in the right place so they don't get stuck in the wrong world". Tony seemed to think about this contemplating the inevitable, then he stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey where you headed?" Spencer asked

"I've got something to contemplate and in fact you're gonna help me".

Spencer looked puzzled "How?"

"Take Morrigan out to the city, I'll give you some money, treat her to a nice time do what she wants maybe even something for yourself if you think you really deserve it"

"I think I do" Spencer said casually.

"Good then go now"

"Sounds like you're giving me permission to take your girl just so ya know I ain't interested in your sloppy seconds"

"I know than Spencer plus you got Emily to keep you company" he said taping his bionic arm. "Think of it as a double date we're having only I'm not there" Tony said as he walked up the stairs. Spencer stood silent and looked at the Iron man armor encased in glass. It was his objective after all but he could delay the mission right? Then he looked down to his bionic arm

"Don't look at me like that" he said sounding guilty. He let out a sigh and went upstairs to do his job.

Morrigan was wearing the same thing she wore the other day. She was wondering the house looking for the two men who were in the house but hoped she bumped into the fun one. This wasn't the case as she walked into the kitchen to see Spencer grabbing some car keys.

"I don't think those belong to you" she nagged at him.

He turned upon hearing her voice. "Oh good you saved me the trouble of finding you" he said walking up to her. "Now I've just got permission to take you out for a day on the town with little to nothing in it for me, ain't I nice. So get ready cause were leaving now"

"And if I refuse" she said crossing her arms.

"That's the thing you won't". Then Spencer swung up with his bionic arm picking her up and throwing her over his back.

"Tony! EH! Tony!" Morrigan called out hitting Spencer's back as he walked off

"Say goodbye to your hero, he won't be coming to save you" Spencer laughed as he headed out the door.

Tony was in the bathroom with the shower running. He saw looking in the mirror as if deep in thought. He took a deep breathe taking in all the things on his mind and exhaled. Then he turned to walk into the shower.

The day had not gone exactly as the bionic commando had planned. He could deal with following the immature sultry princess around catering to her every need no matter how much it annoyed him, but he was given all that money and he couldn't even use it. Apparently every place they went had some "You saved the world so everything's free sale for them. Currently he sat in a clothing store with his arms crossed waiting for Morrigan to walk out and he would grade what she wore. By his last critique she scored in the negatives. Morrigan then walked out to a less than amused Spencer. She wore short shorts and a tiny shirt that exposed her stomach.

"So what do you think?" she asked turning around so he got a full 360 degree view. Spencer looked around and she was clearly turning heads. Every other guy and a few girls were looking, one guy even got smacked by his girlfriend.

"It's fine I guess". Morrigan smiled finally something positive came from this guy. But then Spencer got an idea "But you know I don't think Stark would like it". Morrigans eyes bugged open and she quickly ran back to change into something else. Spencer sat and laughed softly in the aftermath. "Haha Nathan you are gonna have a good day"

So there day went on stopping and going to multiple different stores throughout the day. It was now sunset and they decided to call it a day returning with no valuables. They walked through the doors to the house and Tony was standing there in a suite.

"Oh you're both back and before your curfew your parents would be so proud. What no souvenirs?"

"Yeah I was gonna bring back a whole catering crew with dinner but lardass over here ate all the food" Spencer said pointing to Morrigan.

"Do you have to be so negative all the time?"

"I don't know do you have to bitch about everything?" Morrigan threw her hands in the air and gave up and walked off to lie on the couch looking exhausted.

"Wow the only time she looks like that is when I'm done with her what'd you do?" Tony asked.

"I don't even need to touch her I can destroy her verbally" Spencer announced. Tony chuckled and walked over to Morrigan. She was sitting up on the couch now with her legs crossed looking out to the city.

"So you have a fun time today?"

"Never again" she said not breaking her gaze. Tony chuckled and turned his head to the city now. He spent all day trying to come up with an elaborate speech about this but in the end all he had was a few words to start it.

"You know the worlds are gonna separate soon" he said keeping his eyes on the city. Morrigan looked over to him now with a pale look and icy stare. "Haven't decided a date or time but who knows could be in a year, a month, a week or even tomorrow" he said looking down at her now. "So seeing as how your stay at castle Stark is wearing out how about having a going away party for the special princess?" Spencer then added his own comment something about him going to **** himself. They both looked back to him and then to each other. "So wadda say?"

"Dinner would be nice" she said.

"Dinner it is, where we can go to any restaurant in the city, hell the world even"

"Here"

"Here? In my home?"

"Our home" she corrected

"Alright when should I pick you up? 7?"

"8"

"8 it is. No overprotective father to greet me when I come get you right" he joked. They shared a small chuckle. Then there was silence "I'll see you then" he said before walking away. He walked past Spencer who was leaning on the wall.

"That was it? I spent all day catering to that so you could spend 5 minutes to set a date?"

"Some things take a lot of thought, you gotta do it right the first time. It all depends on the person Spencer".

"Yeah Yeah. I'll get you back for wasting my day though"

"You can try" Tony said as he walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

So the next day arrived and for the first time since Morrigan started staying with him Tony turned off the alarm clock. The atmosphere around the house that was usually easy going and happy go lucky seemed more hollow and dense. Each occupant knew why although they wouldn't say it aloud, simply put their time was at an end they didn't know how soon they just knew it was coming. The day had gone by and now it was 7:58. Tony looked in his mirror fixing up his tuxedo, Spencer leaning on the wall behind him. Tony then turned to him.

"Alright how do I look?"

"Oh how could anyone say no. Hell I think I'm falling in love" he commented sarcastically.

"Is the only person you show respect to a raccoon seriously?"

"Hey I like that little guy, plus I said we could be partner's someday right, only after I beat you in that fight"

"Sure thing but seriously how-"

"You look fine go knock em dead tiger". Tony shrugged his shoulders and walked down the hall

"You do know you only taking 10 steps!" spencer called to him

"Yep" was his response. He stopped in front of a door knocked three times and waited for a response. He heard lite footstep on the other side of the door growing louder as they approached. A shadow covered the light. Then the sound of the knob being grabbed, the opened inward revealing Morrigan. She wore a long black dress that pushed her chest up and revealed her back.

"You look great" Tony commented

"Yeah you too"

"Shall we then?" he said offering his hand. She took it and they walked off.

"Don't worry Mr. Aensland I'll bring her back before her curfew" he called back to no one. They walked down to the dining room which had been removed of everything save a short rectangular table atop it an extravagant looking dinner with 2 chairs on each side and a spectacular view of the city as the sun was setting.

"hm mush" Spencer mumbled and then went to the basement.

As for the dinner it was less social than usual almost as if they were afraid to talk to each other both trying to ignore the elephant in the room, the fact that they would have to say goodbye soon. Tony cut his food and put it in his mouth.

"Do you ever get tired of wearing suites?" Morrigan asked

"Huh?" he snapped his head up confused.

"Do you ever get tired of wearing suites?" she repeated

"What do you mean?"

"Well your either in a business suite or suite of armor do you ever just have something casual?" she said taking a small bite of chicken.

"I do in fact you're the one who's seen it most" he smiled confidently and she replied with a sultry one. The awkwardness was about to end. "I also have a special armor variant just to take you on" he said turning his attention down to cut his food.

"Oh really? And what's that?" she said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah I call it the Morrigan- buster armor" he put the food in his mouth "I decide not to showcase it that much doesn't seem really proper you know" this earned a laugh from Morrigan. "But on the topic of clothing do you ever wear anything that doesn't push those up?" he said pointing his knife to her chest.

"I always thought that if you have a beautiful body you should show it off"

"Well you've shown those off quite enough especially to me, in fact there the whole second week you stayed here you walked around my entire house with no clothes on"

"And you refused to let me leave the house that way because you thought I wasn't decent enough. You should be glad I listened, a princess shouldn't listen to a commoner no matter how rich and especially when she doesn't get served in the morning."

"Breakfast no, your pleasure yeah"

"Oh it's just nice to know you care, I guess you have a heart after all"

"I think your referring to the triangle in my chest I'll take as a compliment even if you use it as a night light." He said matter of factly "Who would have guessed demon princess and proclaimed "Temptress of the night is afraid of the dark" he laughed at his joke

"I think you have a big heart" she said. He smiled warmly back at her.

"Now about your body" he paused for a moment to wipe his mouth "How you can do anything you do is beyond me"

"Kinda like Thor only sexier and less wordy. Demonic powers" she stated.

"I'm a man of science I never believed in that mumbo jumbo" he stated. "Yeah I bet not even childbirth could destroy you" he said as they both started drinking but the Morrigan spat hers out. Tony looked at her concerned and she looked back at him shocked. There was a brief silence.

"You don't think after all the times we've "

"Oh no..no" Tony started stuttering and Morrigan sooned joined in. Another brief silence.

"But if it were to happen what do you think we'd do?" she asked moving her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Well one of us would have to stay in the other's world" Tony proposed. She nodded. "You can stay here, considering you've made yourself possibly yourselves at home"

"What demon underworld too much for you?"

"Yeah" he said with wide eyes "Not really my scene plus you seem to be able to adapt well so it'd be easier for everyone if you just accepted that"

"Being seated on a royal throne as King Stark not a prestigious enough title for you."

"I think I'm under the knight in red and gold armor which demons hate category, how you've put up with that is beyond me"

"How I've put up with you is beyond me"

"And I have another card to beat yours out". She leaned in to listen. "Superheroes. Our child would have the best extended family in the world, not to mention the mightiest. Earth's Mightiest heroes looking out for the toddler of one of its founding members. Dr. Strange would be a great doctor for the kid and then again there's always life lessons with Uncle Steve Rogers"

"That doesn't sound like someone you'd want your kids to be around"

"Well Uncle Captain Steve didn't have as much of a ring". So the 2 continued on bantering back and forth about the topic at hand and certain others. Meanwhile Spencer was in the basement standing in front of a computer with the Iron man armor incased before him. He held a disk in his hand; he was to insert it onto the computer taking its information about the armor while simultaneously crashing the system to prevent any unwanted alert to be sent out or counter attack by tracking them. He looked down at the disc. He moved it to enter the computer but then he stopped before inserting it. Something about this didn't seem right. He looked back down at the disc. Then he let out a scream and threw the disc across the room.

He sighed. "Ah what's another F on my permanent record anyway" he said to himself. He looked up to the stairs and began walking over and up them. If he had looked over he would have seen the disc land under the table where the sentinel still laid. It was motionless and lifeless, save for its eyes which were blinking.

He walked back upstairs to see the 2 of them still going on about whatever it was they deemed so important to talk about. He let out another sigh

"Fun to be the third wheel right" he thought. Then he looked over to the counter to notice it had a stereo system built into it, along with a mike and an entire Dj set. He looked over to them back at the system. "Time for the third wheel to take over" he said walking over to it. Tony and Morrigan kept going on and talking not noticing he was Spencer fiddling behind the counter.

"So I-"Tony was suddenly cut off as they heard aloud high pitched noise.

"Hey is this thing on?" a voice echoed throughout the house. They both turned to see Spencer fiddling with a mike. "Damn these speakers are loud" he said talking into the mike as his voice echoed. The 2 at the table looked over to him with raised brows. Morrigan probably thought he was ruining dinner. "Hey I'm gonna be your dj for tonight you can call me "RAD". Looks pretty crowded out here tonight but I thought I'd come in to lighten the mood. Anyway this first song goes out to all the couple out there". He clicked down on the button and a slow dance song came on. Tony and Morrigan looked back at each other. Then Tony got up walked over to Morrign and offered his hand. It took her a moment to catch on but then she took it and they started slow dancing.

"God this is corny" Spencer muttered as he watched them. "Such a crappy collection of music"

Tony and Morrigan on the other hand didn't seem to mind it at all. Where they both learned to dance so well they didn't tell or even ask for that matter. They just sort of went of dancing with only the music playing.

"So this lively enough for you" Tony asked her

"Not really my scene" she said referencing what he said earlier.

"So just curious if you had to rate your time here 1 out of 10 what would it be?"

"Probably negative"

"Really"

"Hey the sex was great everything else not so much". They both shared a smile. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in towards each other getting closer and closer. They were inches from each other's lips when… a loud alarm went off and the room started flashing red. All three of them darted their heads looking around. They were all confused and didn't know what was going on or what to expect.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's this all about?" Morrigan questioned

"Oh this is the part where the cake comes rolls on out. We were gonna get some indecent woman to jump out of it but we thought if we asked you it'd ruin the surprise" Spencer said before running to the basement.

Tony and Morrigan kept looking around.

"What's going on?" she repeated

"I don't know". Then suddenly Spencer crashed through the floor below them and landed across the room onto the table creaking it. They rushed over to him.

"Your buddies up" he said once he saw them looking hovering over him.

Then they turned around as the Sentinel came up the staircase crashing through the frames and walls as it marched forth a whole still in its chest.

"Nathan Spencer not primary target. Continuing mission." Tony suited up and Morrigan's usual succubus attire took over. Spencer got up and stood alongside them.

"Alright let's take him out" Tony said. Then the three of them charged Sentinel. Spencer shot out his arm grappling onto its face. Then he sprung toward it kicking it back with his momentum. Iron man then swung by on his right side punching it back while Morrigan went left with a soul fist hitting his back. Iron man then picked up Sentinel and threw him out of the house. Spencer shot him arm out again grabbing the head and brought Sentinel back. Then he wildly started flailing his arm around as Sentinel was tossed like a ragdoll.

He was hit against the walls, the floor the ceiling and everything in-between.

"Spencer not ruining my house" Iron man shouted

"Our house" Morrigan added

"Your house could use a little redecorating just be glad I'm giving you a excuse to do it" Spencer grunted. Then he let sentinel go in midair and then ran towards it as it fell. Then he jumped up hitting Sentinel with so much for it was propelled out of the room crashing through the window and still going back outside. They all looked over to see Sentinel lying on his lawn with its head removed from its body.

"Ha looks like that's the second time I saved your ass from that thing" Spencer said turning around to them. "And hey don't sweat that no killing stuff they mass produce those things and for a bad cause anyway" he said taxiing Iron man's arm. "Now I'm a little pumped up let's have our showdown. Think about it it could be dinner and a show for her" he said pointing to Morrigan.

She sniffed the air "You smell like chicken"

"Yeah that would be your dinner".

Iron man then looked past Spencer shoulder. "Hate to break it to you but were not out of the woods yet".

"Eh why not" Spencer said turning around. He was shocked with what he saw. Outside of the house all over the lawn were swarms of other robots. "Friends of his?"

"No these are something else…Doombots" Iron man told.

"Ah the good old doctor. Well guess we found out who your secret admirer is" Spencer said looking back at Morrigan. "And they don't look too happy. But what does he want with her?" he asked Iron man

"I don't know" he muttered.

"How'd they even find us?"

"The Sentinel must have had a transmitter in place in case it was beaten..and I brought it to here"

Then all the robots around the house started to run up to the house to raid it.

"Well this'll be fun" Morrigan commented. The robots then flew up and crashed down upon the house. They jumped to the window the 3 were standing at and landed before them. They started immediately taking on the heroes in a brawl. Spencer punched one with his bionic arm. Iron man punched one twice then picked it up and threw it down. He kicked his left leg out hitting one in the face then ignited his jets melting the face. Morrigan kicked one back into another. Then she summoned blades out of the ground hitting 5 at once. The three were then surrounded in a mob of Doombots but still they kept on fighting. All the while the Doombots kept coming, crashing down through the roof and ceiling heading to take Morrigan and deal with the other 2. Now the 3 were more split up fighting at numerous different places around the house. Iron man tackled one into a wall then turned around and blasted on that was about to hit him. On the other side of the room Morrigan was flipping around taking on the Doombots. She threw a soul fist hitting one, the kicked another. She grabbed one next to her flew up in the air then turned back down and slammed down onto of the Doombot. She stayed there kneeling unaware that one was approaching her from her side. Iron man saw this and casually lifted his arm up and blasted it away. Then he casually walked off to fight somewhere else. Spencer just punched one down and turned to see one coming for him. He pulled out a pistol and started shooting at it. The robot kept coming until he was out of bullets. Click click click. No bullets.

"Eh screw it" he saud throwing away the gun. Then he grabbed the robot and slammed it into the floor crashing through the it ending up in the basement landing on top of the Doombot that was in his bionic hand. He then stood up to see hordes of them around him.

"Bring it on!" he exclaimed. They all charged him and he wound up his bionic arm.

"Bionic arm!" He ran past then hitting all with his arm that came in his path. Then one jumped on him from behind. He lifted his arm back and started punching it in the head until it let out. Then one tackled him down to the ground. But before it could deliver a finishing blow it was blasted away. He looked up to see Morrigan.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help" he said lifting himself up.

"You wanna fight Iron man that's fine but save yourself for me cause I want to fight you" she explained

"Oh and do what do I owe the pleasure"

"For ruining my time here"

"I just love pissing you off!" he said before charging the Doombots.

Meanwhile outside Iron man was in the air blasting at every Doombot he saw and there were a lot of them. It was going fine until one went airborne behind him. He turned around just as it tackled him into the house leaving cracks from where they landed. It then started hammering punches down upon his face. Then the torso was blown away by a unibeam. Iron man got up as Spencer and Morrigan joined him on both sides. But the Doombots kept coming, there were just so many of them. Iron man ran up and tackled one, the blasted 2 with his hands. Spencer grappled onto one and used it as a club hitting the others. Morrigan created a clone of herself and they both started taking on numerous Doombots but it was soon too much for her. She finished off one but another came from her side punching her. She looked over. Her clone was gone, Iron man was in a fist fight with one and Spencer just threw one into another. Then she was hit from behind, then again from another angle. They were swarming over her. Iron man noticed this. But as he took his attention away from the one he was fighting he was hit from behind in the back. He then reached over and threw that one into the one in front of him. Then he ran over to help Morrigan but then was tackled and pinned against the top of the wall. He struggled but couldn't move, but he shot a unibeam out of his chest destroying his captor and freeing himself. He landed on the ground only to realize that Morrigan was gone. He looked outside and saw her unconscious being taken away by a swarm of Doombots. He ran to follow.

"Hey" he heard behind him. He turned around to see Spencer being held in a death grip by a Doombot unable to move or get free. He looked back at Morrigan who was getting farther away. He let out a scream and rushed back towards Spencer. He blasted the Doombot off of him and Spencer fell to the ground.

"Come on we have to go help her". Then suddenly he heard beeping. It was loud and frequent. He looked to the Doombot he just saved Spencer from. Its chest was blinking. Then he heard more join in. He looked around and all the Doombot they defeated were doing the same thing.

"What the hell?" Spencer said puzzled. Then Tony knew what was going on

"Bombs!" he exclaimed and quickly moved over to cover Spencer's body. Just as he did every Doombot exploded destroying his house reducing it to rubble. The foundation collapsed and the roof came down upon them, there was nothing left. Until one rock began to move. Then it was turned over. Iron man emerged from it with Spencer kneeling underneath him. He had been able to absorb the blow for Spencer without harming himself. He looked around to see nothing but destruction.

"Damn" Spencer said as he looked around. There was silence. Then Iron man walked off in the direction the Doombots went. "And where are you heading?"

"Those guys took Morrigan and I'm gonna go save her. You don't have to come but I would appreciate your help". Then to his surprise Spencer started laughing. "Nice to know near death experiences and the destruction of my home is amusing" he said turning back to him.

"No it's not that" he said getting up. "It's just I was actually sent by my superiors to scope out your tech and return with what I learned. I can't explain why but I just didn't go through with it. I couldn't. And now here we are you asking me for help". Iron man looked at him as if contemplating a remark behind his helmet. "Well don't you worry about that part" Spencer said walking to his side. "I'm with ya tin man" he said lightly punching his metal arm with his. "So what's our plan of attack hero, where are we heading?" Iron man looked out into the night sky and didn't respond immediately. But when he did it was only one word.

"Latervia"


	7. Chapter 7

Iron man flew through the night sky scanning the ground below. He was looking for something, his destination. He was far away from his home and even the continent he lived on. Then suddenly he found it. He landed down kneeling with one fist in the ground. He looked up to see it. Castle Doomstadt , Latervia, he had made it. He walked up pushed the doors open and walked through the castle looking for the throne room. He had found it and when he did he saw someone sitting on the throne with a large capsule next to him which Morrigan was imprisoned in. The rhythm of clapping hands was heard.

"Welcome Mr. Stark" the man in the throne said getting up. "Iron man, hero, avenger. Take your pick there are many to choose from".

"Doom" Iron man responded looking up at him on his throne.

"Is that all you have to say? You travel all the way here merely to utter my name in front of me?" Doom scoffed clearly expecting something else to happen.

"No I think you do that enough for anybody. The real reason I came was to know what you want with her" he said pointing to the capsule.

"Ah that answer is simple. She is the demon princess of another world. If I were to overthrow her I would be able to use the demons of her underworld as my minions. Then by combining them with my own resources I will take over both this world, her world and all that lie in-between" he spoke of his grand desire.

"Well then it seems like there's no talking you out of it which is why I also came to give you this". Then Iron man blasted at Doom with a repulsor blast sending him back through a wall. He then went over to Morrigan until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he was flung back across the castle and impaled into a wall.

"Doombots can be so mass produced these days" he said inquiring the other was a fake". Iron man pulled himself out of the wall and charged Doom. Both came at each other with great speed using the jets on their armor and then they clashed. They threw punches and kicks at each other. Doom punched Iron man across the face who responded with his own punch back. Doom then put his hands together and blasted him back. Iron man looked around and saw someone moving subtly around them in the rafters in the castle. Then he used his jets to get momentum and tackled Doom through the ceiling and out of the castle. Spencer on the other hand was again doing his part and with Doom out of the way temporarily it should be easier. He saw the capsule and grappled down to it from the ceiling. He landed before it and looked inside. He could see Morrigan but she looked unconscious.

"Alright enough beauty sleep here's your rough awakening" he proclaimed before striking the capsule. A crack formed in it and some water was leaking out. He struck it again and again until it finally bursted open with Morgian's body limply falling out among the water and glass. Spencer shook her "Hey princess you awake?". She looked up to him although it looked like she had trouble seeing

"Tony?" she muttered.

"Eh not exactly"

"Oh god no"

"Yeah just me listen we gotta get out of her can you fly?" she shook her head. "Walk" that time she seemed too dazed to answer. "Damn it, alright well I may not be the best person to handle you when you're all wet and dazed but screw it come on" he said picking her up and walking off. "If this is some elaborate scheme just so you don't have to do anything I will drop you right now" he said before running off. "Hold on" he said as he grappled away with holding her with one arm and she held him back. Meanwhile Doom and Iron man fought in the air above the castle. It was long range until they charged each other again only this time grabbing each other's hands as they did so.

"Just like Camelot right except it's just you and me" Iron man said. Doom then looked down through the whole in his castle to see Spencer getting away with Morrigan.

"It would appear not". Doom then shook Iron man off and blasted him down to the grounds outside the castle. Then he bolted down to the floors of the throne room. Spencer was on the ground about to grapple away when Doom landed before him and he looked enraged.

"oh crap" Spencer muttered.

"Is Captain America here?" Morrigan asked in a daze. Doom took a step forward.

"Hand her over and I will be merciful enough to let you live"

"Afraid I can't do that" Spencer said taking a step back.

"Then it will be your undoing". Doom then blasted Spencer back hitting him dead on in the chest. He flew back dropping Morrigan in the process.

"Damn it "he groaned. Then he slowly got up and saw Doom approaching charging up another laser. He shot it and Spencer managed to dodge it, then another came and him jumped down to the floor. He got up shot his arm out to try and catch Doom. But as it came at him he moved right of it but grabbed the chain and pulled on it bringing Spencer to him. As he drew near Doom prepared his assault and when he was in front of him Doom uppercut Spencer into the air. Then he followed him up. He was right above him when he pointed his fingers at him shooting lasers from his fingertips down upon the bionic commando. Then Spencer fell to the ground and Doom came down on his back with his feet.

"Foot dive" Doom said slowly. Then he raised his foot over Spencer's head ready to come down on him. He was about to until a blue blast hit the ground next to him. He looked up to see Iron man coming at him from the whole in the ceiling. Doom pulled out his gun and started firing up at Iron man who dodged each one. Then he flew down and tackled Doom away from Spencer. They both tumbled through the castle until they got up. Iron man got up and shot a unibeam at Doom which he barley dodged and fired his own laser back. Iron man ducked to dodge it. Then he got up and Doom prepared to fire again but then a bionic arm hit him hard in the face sending him into a wall.

"Cavalry's here" Spencer said. They both then prepared to take Doom on. Doom emerged from the wall enraged at the sudden strike to see Iron man and Spencer ready for him. He let out an enraged scream and attacked them. He jumped up in the air and came down on Spencer's head with his fist. Then he picked him up and flung him at Iron man. The 2 collided and fell to the ground. As they lay there dazed Doom walked over charging up the laser in his hands. They both moved at the last second as Doom obliterated the floor. Iron man got up and punched Doom in the air. Spencer then grappled onto him and kicked with both feet sending him left. Iron man then flew left to where he was going to be and when he was close enough cracked him in the head sending him plummeting down hard on the floor below cracking it. Doom stumbled to get up but retained himself just in time to see them charging him. Spencer threw a punch but Doom ducked and punched him back. Then Iron man came with a kick but Doom dodged and blasted him. Spencer jumped up and came down on him with a bionic fist. After being hit Doom picked Spencer up and threw him away. Then Iron man came up to Doom. They both threw punched hitting each other in the face. But Iron man rebounded quicker and hit Doom with a unibeam sending tumbling back through his throne room chair and across the room. Doom got up to see them both coming at him.

"Molecular shields" he cried out when they were close enough. They both hit the shields and were repelled back. They both skidded back on their knees and then stood up to stare down Doom. Doom scoffed at them "Gods have fallen before Doom's might! There is little chance that you two will stand any better"

"Not two" a female voice said. Doom turned unprepared to see Morrigan coming at him and kicking him in the face. Doom stumbled back and glared at her.

"I was going to dispose of you later" he charging up the laser in his hand "But why prolong the inevitable". He then grabbed Morrigan by the throat with his left hand and placed his right by the stomach. Then he unleashed his golden laser.

"No!" Iron man screamed. But it was too late as Doom had finished his attack. He then threw her body away.

"Anyone else?" he questioned turning to them. Iron man stood stiff but Spencer to charge him. A small array of controls teleported next to Doom and he clicked a button on the keyboard. Spencer was then trapped inside a large capsule. Doom pressed another button and soon Spencer was being electrocuted. When it was over the capsule disappeared and Spencer lay on the ground. Now Iron man kicked back into reality and charged Doom. He tackled him up through the ceiling again and into the air. But as they went higher above the castle Doom shook himself free of Iron man's grip and blasted him down onto the roof of the castle. Iron man stumbled to get up as Doom landed next to him

"It's funny thing Mr. Stark" he said as Iron man began to crawl. "Doom was wondering how the sentinel could be beaten" he said reminiscing of the idea he presented. "Doom figured that the mutant hunter could easily deal with a demon. But then it was destroyed and Doom couldn't fathom why. Then I understood. She had help and once the Sentinel's transmission was received it was clear who that help was. She seemed to be making herself quite at home with you didn't she" he let out a laugh. "But what do you owe her? Are you trying to live up to that heroic reputation that you seem full of at times yet ignorant of at other's. Or perhaps you are doing this because as I have come to speculate for a more deeply rooted personal reason". Iron man was standing up now. "You and I have seen many things in our lives, old ancient times the future, aliens, gods and even the far reached of the galaxy but here you are insisting on fighting me on a reason as meaningless in comparison the galaxy as love". Doom let out a loud laugh and turned down to see Iron man coming at him. It was too fast for him to react and soon he was in his clutches. Iron man took to the skies with great speed and then to the ground around the castle dragging Doom as he went. Then he flung the dictator in the air and released a powerful unibeam hitting him as he fell. But it wasn't over there as Doom fell down before him Iron man had one more attack. When Doom was right in front of him Iron man pulled out his proton cannon and blasted him away. Iron man looked around in the aftermath at Doom. His body was just lying in the dirt outside his castle not moving. Dead no, unconscious yes. Iron man ran inside the castle to assess the damage. He found Spencer stumbling to get up and went over to him.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah sure I've had worse than this, can't think of any right now but.." he grunted. Iron man then went over to Morrigan. He knelt down next to her and checked her vital signs.

"She's alive!" Iron man exclaimed "But she's hurt real bad I've got to get her to a hospital" he said picking her up. He turned away and was about to fly off when he turned to Spencer. "Sorry I only have room for one. I'll send Rhodey to find you so don't wander off. I owe you for that Spencer even you were sent to steal from me"

"Ah we'll call it even now go on get outta here!" he said waving him off. Iron man nodded and took off into the night holding Morrigan across his 2 arms. Her wounds were bad; she was already pretty hurt before Doctor Doom hit her. It was a brave thing she did trying to take him on; he just hoped she didn't pay because of it. He was flying across the sea now trying to get her back to America to home so she can get help. He was putting his armor in overtime going as fast as he could, he just hoped he wouldn't run out of time.

Finally he made it back and rushed into the hospital demanding help. From there the doctors took her and he collapsed exhausted on the floor his armor falling off him as he did. The doctors later informed him that she was banged up but would recover. He was relieved that he had made it in time.

He would visit her every day while she was there commenting how the hospital was becoming her "second home". All the while she would make reveling poses in the gown she was in. Spencer made it back with the help from Rhodes and showed up once or twice in the hospital as did a variety of other people to express condolences. So Tony Stark and Morrigan Aesland continued about their days with what they usually did only with a change in scenery from his home to a hospital. They bantered back and forth most of the time and since Morrigan had a room all to herself at night Tony would sneak in for her pleasure even if it was recommended to do by the doctor. But since it wasn't forbidden they used that as their excuse. So they went on like that for some time and they enjoyed it too. But as they found out all too soon nothing can last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks went by and Morrigan's injuries had healed. Unfortunately as she was released from the hospital she learned that her time was up. For that day was the day Shield had chosen to return the worlds to their original state and separate them. So everyone gathered except the villain's that caused it on the Hellcarrier in the sky. There was a portal next to it leading to Kattlelox Island. Everyone involved was there to say goodbye. Bruce banner had showed up to say goodbye to Chris but since he felt more connected to the Hulk so he punched him in the face to make him change. As he predicted the Hulk wasn't angry with him. So Chris Redfield and the Hulk ended their partnership that day.

"Alright Big guy just remember don't go breaking stuff" he told him.

"Hulk try" he grumbled. Chris then extended his hand and hulk took it completely covering his hand as he took it.

Dante and Trish said goodbye to Deadpool and Taskmaster.

"Well it was fun while it lasted" Dante confessed.

"Alas poor us! The double D and T team id no more!" he proclaimed. "Yeah Yeah" Taskmaster said standing crossarmed next to an outrageous Deapool while his cape blew in the breeze.. He then looked over to see Akuma on the other side of the portal. Akuma considered him a worthy opponent due to their numerous skills and fighting styles. Taskmaster however only agreed to fight if he would be paid. Akuma called his act disgraceful but in the end to obtain his challenge he paid him. Akuma nodded to Taskmaster and he nodded back. Thor knelt down scratching Amaterasu's stomach. Nova and Viewtiful Joe were exchanging farewell's but Joe fund it hard to concentrate as he was trying to make sure he has everyone's autograph before he left. Ghost rider and Arthur had teamed up after beating Galactus and had had some pretty wild adventures that even Tron Bonne got involved in. Captain America saluted Spencer who responded with his own. Then he walked off stopping briefly to shake rocket raccoon's head.

"See ya rocket". Rocket responded with his own goodbye and then went on as he had many others to do. He had teamed up with Zero after Galactus exploring many areas of both of their universes together. But he decided to save him for last. He now walked up to Chris.

"Well Raccoon city wasn't as peaceful as I expected and I should gut you like a fish for that but all in all you're a good man Redfield".

"Thanks little guy" Chris said reaching down to pet him. "I'm not gonna get rabies am I?" he asked retracting his hand. Rocket hissed at him. "Okay okay come here" Chris said picking him up. Ryu and Wolverine exchanged their goodbyes as they became pretty good friends through the whole ordeal.

"I wish you luck Hsien ko, I hope you can be cured of your condition one day" Dr. Strange spoke to the undead twin. Rocket raccoon then approached Zero.

"Well mate it was fun explorin space with ya. Ere a little souvenir for ya". He handed him a guardian of the galaxy badge. "That should get ya a little off at some pub you may visit"

"Hm well I don't think this has much meaning in my world but I'll keep it anyway"

Iron fist said goodbye to Chun li, Spider man to Frank west, Phoenix Wright and Maya to She hulk, Hawkeye to C. Viper. But Spencer continued to walk towards the portal until he saw Tony Stark in all his armor save the helmet.

"You know we never got that fight in" he brought up as he approached him.

"No I guess we didn't, but" he paused "we can have that partnership" he said handing a disc over to Spencer who took it with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"That is a copy of some tech I have, not for weapons but for clean energy. I figured if I want my dream to come alive in this world why not try the next".

"Thanks" Spencer smiled but it came out in a smirk.

"You know Emily would like to know if you wanna go on a double date, next time you guys are jumping through realities of course"

"I'd like that". The 2 looked at each other and Spencer extended his bionic arm. Tony extended his hand and they shook.

"See ya" Spencer said before moving to his side of the portal.

Tony then stood there with Morrigan next to him neither of them saying a word. Finally after seeing everyone say goodbye they turned to each other.

"Well.." Tony started

"Well .." Morrigan added. Tony leaned in but then extended his hand to her shoulder

"Take care of yourself" he said

"Yeah you too". Captain America observed their little action. Then Nick Fury walked up.

"Everyone the time has come" he said ominously. "Everyone from my world stay on the Hellcarrier, as for everyone else it's time to go home. Were ready to begin". With that said everyone said their last words and went to their respective sides of the portal.

"See you around partner" Zero told rocket

Hulk bear hugged Chris.

"Ahh easy big guy"

"HULK MISS FRIEND" he proclaimed before letting him limp to his side.

"Take care of that cute face Chris" She hulk called to him.

"Hope I can see you in the ring one day. In a tag team or against you" Haggar told Hulk.

"Keep your spirit kid" Wolverine told Ryu.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me"

"Keep cool little knight" Ghost Rider said to Arthur

"Stay out of trouble kid" he said turning to Tron.

Morrigan was the last to leave. She turned away leaving Tony alone until Cap walked up next to him.

"You know that's a real shame" he said with his arms crossed.

"What is?" Tony said keeping his eye on Morrigan

"I can't say. It's just that she looks awfully sad"

"Well I think we're all sad"

"Yeah well Maybe she didn't get the goodbye she wanted".

"Everyone stand clear!" Nick Fury yelled. He then pulled a switch and a loud boom was heard. Then suddenly before everyone's eyes the portal started closing. Tony kept his eye on Morrigan.

"You know this may be the last time we ever see them and I wish them all luck" Cap stated. "But who knows maybe" he stopped talking as right in the middle of the sentence Tony ran towards the portal bringing a smile to the super soldiers face. He ran past everyone until he was away from the crowd turning their heads as he went. Everyone on the other side looked at him strangely. He ran straight for Morrigan and stopped in front of her.

"Morrigan"

"Tony"

"Yeah I'm not really good with words but there is one thing I am good at"

"What?" she asked. Then he reached down grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed back. They both closed their eyes and accepted the moment. There were cheers, whistles and applause from both sides of the portal.

"hm mush" was all Spencer said.

The 2 stood there kissing passionately for what seemed like the longest time. The hero and the demon. All the while the portal began getting smaller and smaller. Soon the crowds that were once visible on each side became less and less until only 2 could be seen; Tony Stark and Morrigan Aensland. As the portal reached around them it stopped for a moment as if knowing how important this moment was for them. But then it would wait no longer, it got closer and closer. Both of them one moment embraced in a kiss until all they felt was the wind. They would open their eyes to see that the portal was closed and the only thing there was their own world.

Tony stark stood din the aftermath of that kiss looking straight where Morrigan once was and then at the horizon. The other heroes soon rallied next to him.

"That was a good thing there soldier" Cap said approaching from his left. He got no response. "Hey you okay Tony?" Still no response.

Dr. Strange put a hand on Tony's right shoulder "Ah Tony it had to be this way and I am sorry for you. I may not be the sorcerer supreme anymore but I can say things always turn out for the best. Goodbyes are never forever". Then Tony shot up.

"Hey that gives me an idea"

"Oh geez" Wolverine complained.

"Think I'll make me a nifty little teleporter that can travel through dimensions. I got the tech for it, doc a little magic could be helpful"

"Oh I don't know about-"but Tony kept going.

"Thor I bet the all father could give us some helping hands" he said turning to the thunder god.

"I do not think that he would approve but you have Odinson at your disposal"

"Oh come on those were some good people ones we'd all like to see again and no one will debate that". Everyone nodded in agreement except for Ghost rider who listed numerous people he hated but no one paid it any mind.

"HULK WANNA SEE PARTNER AGAIN!" the big green man proclaimed

"I've heard some interesting things about the world warrior tournament" Iron fist said.

"I could go for a second bout with the karate kid" Wolverine added

"Lots of people I'd hafta catch up with" Rocket pointed out.

"I could use some more moves" Taskmaster admitted

"Finding some new recruits for the Nova corps wouldn't be a bad idea" Nova pondered aloud.

"It sounds like a harmless idea" Cap said throwing out his opinion.

"Well then looks like earth's mightiest heroes have a project" Tony stated.

_**FIN**_

_**Author's**** note: **** Well that's the end of my first story! Large amount of thanks go to Rider Paladin who kept up with the story and left so many comments and thanks to the people whove read it and will continue to read it.**  
_


End file.
